Non, Monsieur Potter !
by Azazel-unborn
Summary: Harry est troublé... par Draco... HPDM
1. Bah, quoi, Pansy ?

Arf, ayé, j'ai enfin écrit mon premier chapitre ! je mets mon temps…

Donc, voici voilà ma toute première fanfic ! un p'tit Drary parce qu'ils le valent bien ! j'espère que tout est bien cohérent parce qu'avec mon esprit frappeur et abscons c'est qu'en option… Et j'espère surtout que mon p'tit récit vous plaira !

Alors, les persos sont à Médème JK Rowling, mais elle va finir par les renier…

Il faut que je précise : malgré ma passion pour Harry Potter, j'ai eu une flemme incroyable de lire les bouquins... donc je me suis arrêtée au 4 (à la moitié, quand ils tirent Harry (le nom de :) et j'ai commencé le 5 (jusqu'au décret machin-bidule)), faut pas m'en vouloir, j'ai du mal à lire en ce moment (t'es logique Zaza, t'as lu « Caligula » (très bonne pièce, au passage), « Dracula », et « La Cantatrice Chauve » avant hier soir… mais Potter, ha ça non, tu veux pas… je suis trahie par ma conscience…), mais c't été j'm'y remet, promis ! croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enf… ha, non, finalement, je promets pas…

L'action se passe à Poudlard, heu, disons en 5e année… (à vue de nez, ça colle bien…).

Ha, oui, aussi, Mister On-Doit-Pas-Dire-Mon-Nom-Et-J'me-La-Pète ne sera pas présent dans cette histoire, il à trop d'autres chats à fouetter et puis il est en voyage de noce avec son miroir sur pied… je vous dis pas les gosses à venir !

Hop, nous f'ra pas chier c'ui là !

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

-Non, monsieur Potter, j'ai dit avec un élève d'une _autre_ maison ! Pourquoi ne vous mettriez-vous pas, comme d'habitude, avec monsieur Malfoy ?

Cette espèce d'enflure a toujours le don pour m'énerver… Rien qu'une fois j'aimerai qu'il demande à son Draco chéri de se mettre avec Miss Pansy, elle qui me regarde toujours avec des yeux de merlan pané près à dégainer (NDA : hein ? 'L'existe pas c't'expression ?) l'air de dire « toi, pourquoi tu existes ? ». Faut la voir faire des slaloms aller-retour entre les chaudrons bloupbloupants (Pas bouillonnant, c'est presque pareil, mais c'est version vielle sorcière beurk et flippant, avec, presque, les yeux de tritons qui remontent à la surface). La pauvre cruche (fêlée, la cruche) squatte 'Mione et Ron, qui, eux ont eut plus de chance, ils sont tous les deux… Je vous dis pas la gueule de Ron la semaine dernière, qui à du cohabiter avec Pansy, et Hermione avec Goyle… Comme Ron a faillit se suicider, et Qu' Hermione a faillit tuer Goyle, Snape, même s'il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire, a changer les groupes… N'empêche que Pansy s'y croit en copine de Ron pour être plus près de toi mon dieu… Pansy se calle entre Ron et Herm' qui veulent un moment d'intimité, et s'accoude la tête (se soutient la tête avec les mains, les coudes sur la table) et là… elle regarde Son Blond préféré. Elle le déshabille du regard plutôt ('va finir par le désintégrer… NDA : t'inquiètes pas Harry, c'est pas prévu dans le scénar'), et, en gros trois quatre secondes après ça, elle se met à baaaaver… c'est hautement classe et répugnant…

-Potter !

-Hum ?... j'en connais qui ont le don de me sortir de mes rêvassionnages en sursaut, c'est pénible…

-Tu vois ce que je vois ou je cauchemarde ?

-Hum ?... (c'est quoi ce vocabulaire très varié et distingué ?)

-Parkinson, elle bave !

-Ha… ça… Ouais, effectivement… mais tu devrais être flatté, elle ne bave rien que pour toi ! c'est méchant de laisser une telle admiratrice dans cet état de bavage… s'en devient outrageant ! (Fichtre, ou je le trouve ce voc là ?? NDA : tu le tiens de moi, petit !)

-La ferme, Potter ! Elle me fait honte ! Presque autant que quand tu es en ma compagnie !

-Glups… Merci… heu, Draco, elle nous regarde bizarrement là…

-Elle a toujours un regard bizarre !

-Ha, peut être, mais là, j'en ai presque peur… (Draco se retourne vers Pansy, qui montre les dents)

-Elle n'aime pas la concurrence…

Draco sourit en se forçant et pose sa main sur mon épaule… Mais kèskifélà ???? C'est étrange comme sensation… Faudrait qu'il fasse ça plus souvent… Mais qu'est ce que je dis là moi ???? --Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ???? J'me sens tout drôle… Fait chauud…

Tiens, je me sens regardé… je relève les yeux, et qu'est-ce que je vois ? Une Pansy prête à me sacrifier à Dieu-Draco… Justement, elle approche… heu, je sais que je suis LE survivant et tout et tout, mais c'te fois, je le sens pas, mais alors pas du tout… et puis, on tape pas les filles ! (quoi, je suis pas crédible ?). Le Serpentard à du remarquer mon air « oh, je vais mourir », parce qu'il se retourne, pile juste au moment ou son admiratrice se pointe. Ron et Hermione suivent du regard, c'est rassurant en un sens… Pansy lance un regard tueur à son amour et se colle devant moi.

-Toi, ne touche pas à MON Draco ou je ferai en sorte que se soit la dernière chose que tu fasses…

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Parkinson ? Tu es jalouse de Potter ? il n'y a pas de sentiments entre nous, que du sexe… lance Draco en rigolant. (NDA : à peine…)

-Pfff…

La trouble fête se retourne en nous snobant, puis se retourne vers nous avec une tête… la bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités… Les paroles de Draco viennent d'atteindre son cerveau… Son visage passe de l'étonnement au dégoût… ha bah merci, ça fait toujours plaisir… Elle a quoi contre les gays, c'te biiiip (NDA : On censure !) ?! Une larme perle dans ses yeux… elle reste pétrifiée un instant et disparaît en courant dans le couloir.

-Potter, que se passe-t-il ici ? dit Snape, d'un ton qui sous entends que c'est forcément de ma faute… 'm'énerve…

Tandis que j'ouvre la bouche pour me défendre, quelque chose de totalement inédit se passe : Draco prends (plus ou moins) ma défense…

-Potter n'y est pour rien, Parkinson me demandait quelque chose, et ma réponse ne lui a pas plus…

Snape est visiblement déçu de ne pas pouvoir retirer, comme à son habitude, 20 points à Gryffondor… Ses yeux lancent un « pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laisser le pourrir » à Draco qui lui répond par un haussement d'épaule. 'sont mignon ces deux là…

Le cours reprend son court normalement, si je puis dire, car, pour la toute première fois, l'interro-potion semble réussie… en général celle que je fais est à cent pourcents à l'opposé de ce qu'elle aurai du être… esprit de contradiction oblige ! mais là… tout comme y faut ! Hermione serait fière si elle n'était pas plongée en pleine exploration des amygdales de Ron… Attention, Snape a remarqué les deux amoureux… clash dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux… On frappe à la porte de la salle de classe.

Snape traverse la salle en fusillant les deux zoziox du regard et va ouvrir. McGo l'entraîne dehors et lui parle. Toute la classe les observe, c'est pas très discret…

Au bout de cinq grosses minutes, Snape revient nous voir (il nous a tellement manqué !) et nous annonce l'air pressé et un peu stressé que le cours est exceptionnellement raccourcit. Un petit brouhaha de murmures commence alors que Snape range ses affaires et part avec McGo. Je jette un œil (plop !) à Draco qui semble aussi surpris que moi. Tout le monde s'affaire et quitte la pièce en riant, rien n'est plus joyeux que de quitter la classe de potions ! Hermione et Ron, main dans la main et collés comme des inséparables englués se barrent sans m'attendre… sympas les mecs !

Draco me laisse ranger tout le bordel de potions seul, sympas aussi ! c'est qu'on en a sorti des trucs… c'en devient pas crédible !

Bon, je sais que je peux être super lent, mais à ce point là, j'aurai pas dit… Déjà, je suis le dernier à sortir, mais en plus de ça, tous les autres sont bien bien loin quand je me rends compte que je ne peux pas fermer à clé la porte… c'est pas bien grave, c'est pas chez moi !

Lassé, je me mets en route pour la pièce commune en me demandant si les tourtereaux seront toujours là-bas ou en pleins ébats… tant qu'à faire, je préférais les voir quand ils se tournaient autour de manière particulièrement nounouille ! Ron à quand même mit trois ans à voir que Hermione le draguait, certes de façon pas très claire, mais au bout de tout ce temps, si je ne lui avais pas ouvert les yeux, ils attendraient chacun de leur coté que l'autre vienne…

Moi, ça me fatigue leurs histoires… ha, bah tient, y a que Herm' dans la salle commune. Ou est parti l'autre oiseau ?

Hermione fait une tête…

-Kèskicépacé ???

Elle ne répond que par un haussement d'épaules et un soupir… Le chevalier Ron a encore fait une bavure, je le connais celui là, il comprend rien aux femmes… Soit dit en passant, moi non plus, c'est pour ça que je préfère pleinement les mecs… Faudra peut être que j'explique mon point de vu à l'autre rouquin…

Je m'assois tout contre la demoiselle en détresse et passe mon bras autour d'elle, mais c'est qu'elle se fout à chialer en plus ! et va y que je te console la p'tite malheureuse en lui frottant amicalement le dos… Faut que je pense à me faire rémunérer en dragées surprises de Berti Crochu, moi, à force je vais être obèse…

-Allez, 'Mione, c'est rien, caaaalme toi, tu vas finir par inonder Gryffondor ! c'est pas grave, chuuuuuut, oui voilà installe toi sur mon épaule, non, non, noon, Hermione, non, non, pitié, on ne se mouche PAAAAS dans ma chemise ! Hermioneuh !!

La pleureuse relève la tête en reniflant, les yeux rouges… l'aurait quand même pas fumé ?

-Harryyyyy, Ron me trompeuhhhheuhheuhh !!!!!!

-Quoi, le Weasley ? naon, c'est pas possible, ou alors il fait pas exprès..

-Mais, Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? naaan, je le connais le Ron, c'est pas son genre du tout !

-Bouhhouhouhh ! je l'ai vu avec une autreuhhh !

-Mais, comment ça, avec une _autre_ ?

-AVECCC comme va y que je t'embrasse et tout !

-Tu es sure ? mais quand ça ?

-Mais, là tout à l'heure ! il est sorti de la salle commune en me disant qu'il allait chercher un livre pour moi à la bibliothèque, déjà, c'est pas bien crédible venant de lui, mais à peine sorti, une _pouf_ lui saute au cou et l'embrasse !

-Glups…

-Harryyy je suis désespérée !!!!!!!

-C'était peut être Ginny…

-Harry je ne suis pas stupide ! (mais heu, c'est qu'elle s'énerve…)

C'est justement ce moment là que Ron a choisi de revenir, pour tomber sur sa bien aimée dans les bras de son meilleur pote… ouarp, c'est pas une bonne position…

-Hermione ?

-Dégageuuh !

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ????

-Bon, bah moi, je vous laisse parler, hein, je ne voudrai pas gêner…

Et, hop, esquive ! faut pas rester quand ces deux là se gueulent dessus, ça peut vite devenir dangereux…

On peut même plus se reposer tranquille chez « soi » maintenant !

Je hère dans les couloirs… je n'ai nul par ou aller, je suis totalement perdu… ha, non, en fait, je marche juste vers la grande salle histoire de voir si y aurait pas des têtes sympas (et le reste de leur corps si possible).

Tout en marchant, je fredonne On the road again version l'âne de Shrek (NDA : il meumeume On the route encore quoi…), et bien sur quand je suis en plein moment de plaisir solitaire (NDA : heu, c'est pas dans le sens sexuel (quoi que), juste que not' p'tit Harry adore chantonner tout seul…) faut toujours qu'on vienne me faire chier !

-Potter !

-Méééé kouaaah ???

Je me retourne et là paf, je me retrouve face au plus blond des Serpentards… il en a pas marre de moi, lui ? pas que ça me gène, mais… hééé qu'est ce qu'il fout lui ???

Va y colle moi contre un mur et baise moi sauvagement mon pote j'te dirais rien ! hum, c'est pas une invitation à le faire… je précise ! (NDA, on te croit Harry, on te croit).

-La ferme Potter !

-Méé heu, on me parle pas comme ça… et puis lache les bras…

Mmmmh, le contact de sa peau avec la mienne… wow, c'est sympas comme sensation… Draco, on t'a jamais dit que ça te va 'achement bien les cheveux blonds ?... oula, ça va pas moi en ce moment, je dis n'importe quoi…

-C'est quoi ce regard Potter ?

Hum ? glups, pardon je bave !

-Quoi, quel regard ? j'ai pas de regard…spécial !

Wouarff, il approche son visage du mien… j'vous l'dis, 'va me baiser là sans me demander mon avis… mmmh ??? l'est super beau de près ! mes yeux se plongent dans les siens… help ! je me noies !

-Potter, arrête de faire c'te tête, on dirait… non, je sais pas ce qu'on dirait… mais arrête, c'est pénible !

Je cligne des yeux cinq six fois pour sortir de mon rêve (érotique ?) et malgré moi, le repousse un peu de moi… c'est trop d'émotions pour un seul homme !

-Désolé, je suis pas habitué à être collé à toi… (non, pas que ce soit désagréable…)

-Va falloir t'y habituer Potter !

-Quu…

-Il faut que tu m'aides !

Tadam ! yupiiiii 'ai fini ! j'ai des crampes aux dos (chuis avachie sur mon pieu…) et j'ai le cerveau qui fume ! vite mon p'tit dej ! (je suis peut être, mais je crois pas vraiment, la seule à taper entièrement mon premier chapitre le matin avant de me lever ! … vive les ordis-portable-bien-cher !) mais tout va bien, Zazel is happy d'avoir fini ! (que le premier chapitre…. Rhhaaaa, 'peuvent pas s'écrirent tout seuls ?)

Allez, une ch'tite review ça fait toujours plaisir et ça coute rien ! (le bouton en bas à gauche, là, voilààà…)

Merciiiii


	2. ha bon d’accord

Non, Monsieur Potter

**CHAPITRE 2 « Help me honey… (ha bon d'accord) »**

Zou, chapitre 2, chui lancée, on m'arrête plus…

Disclamation : Les persos sont toujours à JK R. (enfin je crois…) Attation, en prévision, relations homosexuelles fichtrement HPDM (forever) !

PS : toujours pas de correctionnage de ma chère bêta… faut que je lui demande si elle fait grève ou si elle a juste plein de boulot avec ses fics… (allez, on lui fait de la pub, parce qu'elle le veau bien (et puis c'est elle qui ma « poussée » à écrire…) VivianeLaFee ! (lisez Zourgnf ! et puis Hortense aussi… z'allez voir, c'est une grande hauteur ! ) (NDZaza-à-Vivi : hé hop, pub, maintenant corrigeuh moi mes chapitreuh ! (à genoux par terre en train de se faire grimper dessus par trois monstres de la race des félinidés…)

-Il faut que tu m'aides !

Wah, Draco me demande mon aide, c'est pas normal, doit y avoir un truc qui va me retomber sur le coin de la gueule… je suis habitué à ce genre de plan…

-Il faut que tu me débarrasses de Parkinson !

Ha, oui, d'accord, on en est là…

-Heu… oui… mais, non ! mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça à _moi_ ? Demande à Crabbe et Goyle ! je ne suis pas ton débarrasseur de chieuse en chaleur attitré, désolé ! Eux, ils sont suffisamment stupides pour t'obéir aveuglément !

Il a vraiment l'air embarrassé de me demander ça, je l'ai jamais vu comme ça… ses beaux p'tits yeux bleu calculatrice graphique TI-82 (NDA : c'est un outil super pratique pour le bac blanc de maths ! et pour les non matheux, c'est un bleu commun pas très vif, genre jean bleu bien bleu en moins pétant mélangé au bleu du ciel en été plus un peu de vert feuille d'arbre au printemps avec un soupçon de vert-kaki-bleuté et avec une gouttelette de r… bon, okay, je vous mettrai une photo… (v'la le lien : http://nouslesfrancais.free.fr/images/TI-82STATS.jpg ) me lancent un appel à l'aide vraiment sex… warp ! je raconte quoi moi ??? hum, bref, il est irrésistibl… non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… mais on ne peut pas lui dire non… bon, c'est pas terrible non plus cette expression, mais l'idée y est… je me sens coupable de lui avoir répondu à la négative…

-Oui, je sais, tu vaux mieux qu'eux… (NDA : cette phrase sincère, insignifiante et pourtant lourde de sens dite par Draco est dite très bas, si bas que Ryry ne semble pas y prêter attention, il est trop occupé à le reluquer)

-Mais il se passe quoi avec Pansy ?

-Hé bien, tu as bien remarqué qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de me harceler, et, je ne la supporte plus ! Elle trouve toujours le moyen d'être avec moi, de tout faire avec moi. Elle me regarde durant tous les cours, elle est subjuguée par ma beauté (là, il se la pète), elle bave devant moi, elle est laide, elle me fait honte, elle…

-C'est bon, j'ai compris l'idée ! mais tu veux t'y prendre comment pour qu'elle te lâche ? tu ne vas quand même pas la tu…

-Non ! c'est pas mon genre ! (ha ?) je suis quelqu'un de très réfléchi, Potter ! (NDA : surtout devant un miroir, hein !) Je voudrais juste que tu… tu fasses en sorte qu'elle ne me colle plus… je ne sais pas, débrouille toi pour qu'elle se trouve un autre centre d'intérêt, toi par exemple… Si tu ne fais pas cela, je serai _obligé_ de dire à tout Poudlard,et surtout à Snape, que c'est toi qui… qui à saboté toutes les potions de la classe l'autre mardi…

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de protester… Draco a tourné les talons très gracieusement et s'est dirigé rapidement vers la salle commune de sa maison. Il est mign… humf, non ! j'ai rien dit !

Resté con, tout seul dans le couloir sombre, un silence pesant se fait entendre. (c'est une nouvelle figure de style purement harrypottestique ! )Je ne devrais pas m'attarder ici, ça devient flippant ! manque plus qu'un chat passe par ici et je fibrille…

Comment Draco veut il que je le débarrasse de Pansy ? je ne veux pas nuire à ma réputation (secrète NDA : oui, personne ne sais sa « vraie » nature, ça serai pas marrant sinon…) de « Monsieur Potter, Harry de son prénom, LE dieu gay du sexe » ! Pansy fait plus que tache dans mon tableau de chasse… En fait, elle fait tache tout court. Pourquoi Draco ne sortirai pas avec elle deux trois heures juste pour la calmer, en profitant un peu, même si avec Pansy, profiter c'est pas gagné ! et là, juste quand elle est super heureuse avec son blondinet, hop, coup de Serpentard, il la lâche salement et la trompe avec.. une amie à elle…(si elle en a) ouais, c'est bien Malfoyesque ça… je devrais être conseiller matrimonial…et m'associer avec un avocat de divorces pour moldus… ça c'est un projet de carrière ! Mais c'est autrement plus palpitant que attrapeur professionnel… sans les coupes, la gloire et les filles en liesse devant mon corps d'athlète… (silence) Mouais, Attrapeur, c'est mieux !

Pourquoi Draco me demande-t-il de l'aider, moi, Harry Potter, son « meilleur » ennemi… en plus je me sens obligé de l'aider… sa petite mine triste, son regard de tombeur affolé et perdu… hum. N'empêche qu'il peu simplement se trouver une petite femelle serpent et s'exhiber avec devant Pansy… il pourrait aussi s'exhiber avec moi… pourquoi quand je dis ça je sens comme un mauvais pressentiment… 'Va encore se passer un sale truc ! (NDA : meuuhh naaan…) Si c'est une technique de Draco pour me troubler intellectuellement et pour me déstabiliser face à Voldy… il faut que je reste sur mes gardes, Voldy va bien finir par revenir de sa lune de miel… (NDA : l'est parano ce p'tit… il voit le mal partout… « mais le mal est toujours ma placé dans ces cas là tu sais… » uups, citation des Reflets D'acide… faut que j'arrête d'écouter ça quand j'écris…).

Tout en pensant, j'avançai dans Poudlard, et comme on ne peut pas penser à des choses sérieuses et réfléchir à son trajet en même temps, je me suis retrouvé à l'opposé de l'endroit ou je voulais être, (NDA : c'est malin ! NDHarry : hé, je suis pas polyvalent moi !). Je suis devant une porte assez ancienne sans poignée, c'est pas bien pratique, ça ! Bon, j'ai rien à faire ici, moi, allez zou, je repars dans l'autre sens.

Tiens, je ne le connaissais pas ce couloir…

-Oui Lucius, je comprends bien, mais…

-Savez-vous ou Il est ?

Lucius ?? Que fou le père de Draco à Poudlard ? on n'est pas dans une période de tournois de Quiddich !

-Personne ne le sait… Il n'est pas rentré de sa lune de Miel, et Il n'a envoyé de carte postale à personne d'entre nous …

'Tendez, j'la reconnais cette voix désagréable ! C'est celle de ce satané Snape ! Non, mais qu'est ce qu'ils complotent tous les deux ? encore une saleté avec Voldemort en première partie de concert ! Je savais bien que le petit jeu de Draco avait un autre but que d'éloigner Pansy… Pfff, je l'aimai bien l'idée de devoir servir Draco… le coté serviteur attitré c'est quand même vachement sexy… surtout si on enlève le coté cuir…

Enfin bref, là n'est pas la question ! mais s'il demande gentiment, je veux bien garder le coté cui… mmmh… pensée sexuelle censurée de visualisation de la scène qui fait son effet (NDA : Harrryyy, voyons ! baisse moi ça immédiatement ! pas en public ! chaque chose en son temps ! T'es en manque ou quoi ?! ).

Wow, fait chaud d'un coup ! faut que je comprenne ce qui m'arrive, et que je me contrôle surtout ! pourquoi je me sens comme ça quand je pense à Draco ?... Oh Dracoww…

Harry respire, contrôle tes hormones ! inspire… expire… inspire… Quand je repense à sa bouche si mignonne, ça me donne envie de l'embr… humm…

Ok, j'ai un gros bugue là ! vite, faut que je rentre aux dortoir ! et surtout, ne croiser personne ! (NDA : Imaginez un peu la scène !) Tout de même c'est pas banal de croiser le survivor en rute (ortho ?) dans un couloir la nuit ! (NDA : non, pas de guitare) Même si certains/nes pourraient s'en gratifier…

Je trace dans les couloirs heureusement désert à cette heure, et entre en trombes dans le dortoir Gryffondor…

Mais c'est pas possible…

Faut toujours que Ron soit réveillé quand je rentre en état d'excitation avancé, le pauvre il va finir par croire que c'est à cause de lui… Déjà que l'autre fois je me suis trompé de lit, et puis moi, tout corps peu habillé et couché contre moi, ça me donne envie…

Mais bon, le Ron, il a l'air con, il a le regard vide, on dirait qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte que j'étais rentré… tant mieux ! deux, trois enjambés sur le coté à la crabe (le crustacé pas le perso), et pouf dans mon lit… j'attrape tant bien que mal mon pyju qui s'est fait la malle (décidément cette malle (NDA : c'est un trip scolaire et crade…)) sous mon pieux… Pfiou, chui dans un état, moi… erf, c'est dur de mettre son pyjama sans toucher son corps électrisé par le désir de s… eumh…

Et l'autre, là qui me regarde avec insistance…

-Mais quoi ? Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-…

Bon, bah s'il ne me parle pas… moi, je dois dormir… faut que je me calme… faut que j'arrête de penser à Draco… hmm, Draco… il est tellement se…

-Harry ?

Putain ! je suis à bout… faut que j'arrête d'être autant à cran comme ça… Et l'autre qui va me faire chier avec ses histoires insignifiantes d'amour… il pense qu'a lui ! il peut jamais ce démerder tout seul ?

-hum, oui ?

-Hermione a rompu…

Oups, c'est con ça !

-Mais, … pourquoi ?

-Elle croit, sniff, que je la trompe !...

-Elle est bê…

Je me coupe tout seul en voyant un hibou entrer par la fenêtre du dortoir Gryffondor. C'est un bel oiseau gris avec à la patte, une sorte de bracelet vert et argent… Je parie quinze mornilles que c'est mon tendre Draco… je ne lui pardonnerai de m'avoir dérangé que si c'est une lettre d'amour ou d'excuses… Je crois que j'ai de la fièvre, je suis bouillant et je dis n'importe quoi… (NDA : Harry, la fièvre, on l'a quand on a le _front_ chaud… et pas la partie du corps à laquelle tu penses…) Le piaf se pose sur mon épaule en ululant. Ron le fixe, près à bondir et à lui arracher le cœur. Il n'a aucune raison de le faire, mais ses yeux ne transmettent pas d'autre expression que celle là… Calme Ronny, calme…

-C'est le hibou de Draco ?! Harry, chasse le, il va…

Avant qu'il puisse dire ce qu'il voulait dire, et soit dit en passant, c'est pas gênant qu'il ne l'ai pas dit… l'oiseau se frotte gentiment à mon visage et pose l'enveloppe qu'il dissimulait sous une aile sur mon épaule. Le papier comporte bien le signe de Serpentard. Ron est resté bouche ouverte en voyant ça, il s'attendait à voir le piaf me crever les yeux ou quelque chose de la sorte… L'oiseau s'envole et disparaît par l'endroit ou il était venu. Ron tend la main vers la lettre et commence à l'ouvrir.

-Héééé te gêne surtout pas, va y, lis mon courrier !

Je lui arrache des mains et me tourne face au mur, dos à Ron. Deux pierres d'un coup ! je suis débarrassé de la discussion adorable d'avec Ron, et je peux fantasmer dans mon lit, tranquille tout seul sur Draco vu que le rouquin qui s'est senti agressé est sorti faire un tour dans la salle commune…

Enfin seul… alors, il me dit quoi ce blond ?

_Potter,_

_Je veux absolument que tu m'aides à me débarrasser de Parkinson ! _

_Je veux que tu règles ce gros problème qu'est Pansy d'ici demain soir… Sinon j'irai trouver Snape… et j'irai lui raconter tellement de choses sur toi que Gryffondor gagnera la coupe des maisons avec le plus grand nombre de points négatif de tous les temps… et bien sur, tout le monde saura que c'est à toi qu'on le doit… à toi de choisir…_

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi je ne me débrouille pas tout seul ?... à part le fait que j'aime te poser des problèmes, il y a autre chose… mais ne cherche __pas__ à savoir quoi, sinon, je pourrais devenir ton pire ennemi… de tous les temps…_

_Sur ce, bonsoir Potter, _

_Amuses-toi bien avec Pansy…_

_Draco Malfoy_

Joint à la lettre, je trouvais une boite de préservatifs…

-Ha… alors c'est ça son idée… que je le remplace dans le con…cœur de Pansy… non merci ! (NDA : note vocabularistique : un con n'est pas seulement une personne bête… ho, puis démerdez vous, cherchez dans le dico ! (je dis ça parce qu'une fille tout de même bien porté sur la chose ne le savait pas…))

Pendant que je relisais la lettre, il me vint une idée saugrenue qui me rendit tout chose… (NDA : mouais, tout chose, tout chaud, plutôt…) et si je remplaçais pas Draco pour Pansy, mais Pansy pour Draco… sauf que je pourrais arriver à mes fins… (NDA : en tous cas, surpasser Pansy ne sera pas très dur) Je crois que je suis définitivement irrécupérable… j'ai des idées et des réactions bizarres en ce moment… et je ne peux même pas en parler avec Ron ou Hermione, ils ont trop de problèmes en ce moment…

Hop, chapitre 2 bouclé !

En faite, je l'avais fini en même temps que le premier, mais je pensais le faire plus long, et puis… non, finalement, mes chapitres seront petits et nombreux et pas trop espacés dans le temps (sauf si internet ne vient pas… et c'est bien mal barré… bon, j'explique : j'ai internet au très bas débit (et pas illimité)(vous imaginez même pas… (voyez, l'adsl c'est genre 512k… bah moi c'est 16k….') et donc, depuis deux mois, l'adsl est présent dans mon village, MAIS, l'émetteur en face de chez moi n'est pas encouranter d'électricité… donc, c'est comme s'il n'était pas là… envie de tuer les gens de EDF rhaa…

Donc, pour chers et tendres lecteurs/trices z'adorés, je ne vous promets rien… surtout que lundi et mardi j'ai le bac (et le 27 aussi) et comme l'an dernier j'ai eu 1/20 en français, je vais essayer d'avoir 2, augmentation nette, et satisfaction personnelle… (plus sérieusement, j'espère avoir un peu plus que ça…)

Voili voilou, une chtite review ? Si, allez… ça fait toujours plaisir !

Ha, oui, en temps que curieuse invétérée, je voulais demander aux reviewseurs™ s'ils pouvaient mettre dans leurs reviews leur nationalité et leur sexe (Un « Fille » ou « Garçon » suffira, vous pouvez garder l'original…) Merchii !!

Et, encore autre chose, mais cette fois du domaine de la publicité intempestivement cool (') Si vous aimez dire des conneries (entre autres) viendez sur http://darkage666. darkbb. com c'est le lieu spécialement dédié aux choses inutiles… (mais, y'a des choses utiles aussi !) (this is a forum sur tout (musique, ciné, littérature…), this is gratuit, this is made by me ! ) Thanks !!!

(Remarque : il se peut que vous ne compreniez pas certaines petites remarques que je fais au cours de l'histoire…(et pour ceux qui suivent Amnésie aussi) par exemple le coup de la guitare… je ne vous dirais qu'une chose : allez écouter les Reflets d'Acides ! et puis les Donjon de Naheulbeuk…)


	3. Ma vie est un enfer

Me revoici ! désolée pour le temps… entre révisions ultra-dimensionelles de français (j'me suis plantée a l'oral ! mais bon) et cours de guitare, en passant par les films d'animations que je fais, le courrier, et le dessin, je ne m'en sort plus ! encore heureux que je ne travaille pas pendant les vacances ! (eeerrrrk, un chaton me lèche la jambe à travers le pantalon…) et z'imaginez pas mon quotidien… trois chatons (un ma détruis la main droite ! peut pu rien faire !) et une maman chat qui leurs ramène des souris (ils aiment que le tour de la souris, ils mangent pas l'intérieur…) tous les matins, et en plus de tout, une mère qui fait chier le monde à sa manière… et l'adsl toujours pas là ! c'est de la déprimation !

Non Mr Potter Chapitre 3 « Ma vie est un enfer » ça résume bien la mienne, tiens !

DISCLAM' : JKR pas JFK prête ses perso, haa, si elle savait… elle serai restée dans l'anonymat ! et MOI je serai connue ! mdr ! faut que je publie mes histoires ! (si ça en intéressent certains de lire des bouts de ce que j'écris et qui ne ressemble pas vraiment à ce qui suit, dites le, j'vous en enverrai par mail ! )

Ah, et aussi, je me suis cultivée hier soir : j'ai vu HP4 en dvd (en vo) alors, j'en connais un peu plus qu'avant…

---------

En y réfléchissant, ma vie est un enfer ! oui, c'est tout à fait ça ! je vais porter plainte moi, je vous dis ! franchement, c'est infernal en ce moment ! mes amis s'entretuent, mon pire ennemi m'attire et à de drôles d'envies, et bien sur, les examens approchent ! STOP, faut pas pousser, je sais, je suis ZE survivor mais quand même, y a des limites à tout ! même chez les surhommes ! (NDA : ho, il se la pète, là, un vrai Draco, ce Harry !)

Bon, là, dodo ! demain je règle le tout, et je tue Pansy, comme ça, Draco sera bien obligé de reconnaître que je suis quelqu'un de bien… ha, et puis, je tue Ron et Hermione, comme ça je serai débarrassé !

Alors, dormir… c'est par ou…ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Allô, marchand de sable ? oui, c'est Harry Potter… Non, non, je ne signe pas d'autographes après 18h… hum, non, ça, ça ne vous regarde pas ! je baise avec qui je veux ! mais oui, parfaitement ! je fait ce que je veux de mon cul ! Non, Drac… Non, pas encore, noon, mais puisque je vous le dit ! oh, vous êtes ch… … hein ? ha, oui, voilà, je voudrai dormir… oui oui, hein??? payant ? mais vous vous foutez de moi ? … tiens, prends ça crapule !_ (NDA : il est poli le Harry )  
-Huummmm ?? quoi se passe ?  
(NDA : là, il faut imaginer notre p'tit Ryry qui hurle « tiens crapule !» et mouline du poing contre son oreiller tricoté par Mme Weasley représentant Harry avec un vif d'or à la place de la tête… (NDHarry : elle n'avait plus de fil couleur peau, elle s'est rabattue sur le jaune… les ailes me vont ?)… et un Ron encore plus hébété que d'habitude qui le regarde (il a encore l'air plus con…))  
-Hoo, je rêvais…  
Oufff, en ce moment, j'ai de sérieux problèmes … si je rêve que le marchand de sable vend du sommeil et me critique sur ma vie amoureuse… et si je le retrouve ! raahhh, on en se permet pas de faire des commentaires comme ça sur mes senti… enfin, sur ce que je ress… hum enfin, moi envers Draco… et il veut quoi, lui ?

-Harry, ça va ?  
-Oh, oui, super… hum, et toi, ça va mieux qu'hier ?  
Sans écouter sa réponse je remets en place mon oreiller, bien décidé à faire un autre rêve, beaucoup plus dans le ton d'hier soir… non, pas avec Pansy !  
Pensée : Draco. Cible : Jouissance. Conditions : Déplorables. Forme physique : Remontée et en 'forme'… (NDA : le Draco met le Harry dans tous ces états ! il va finir par salir ses draps…) Temps : 15 secondes avant entrée fracassante de Ronald Weasley, alias « je, je, je suis libertine… ! » en mini jupe rose fuchsia. Avec une belle chorégraphie digne d'une danseuse de revue dans un cabaret ! Au moins, s'il ne réussi pas en temps que sorcier, il pourra toujours se travestir et devenir danseuse au Moulin Rouge ! Les paillettes lui vont si bien ! et pourtant il n'est même pas gay ! enfin, je crois. Nan, mais je vous jure, l'autre jour il me l'a montré sa choré, rholala, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Je crois qu'il va faire un numéro à la remise de la coupe des maisons…  
Tiens, c'est redevenu silencieux… l'autre chieur aurait il comprit que je voulais pioncer tranquille ? peut être qu'il répète dans une autre partie du dortoir, pour amuser la galerie…

Bon, maintenant que l'autre hurluberlu m'a réveiller, je vais être obligé de me levé, sinon, 'vont venir me faire chier… on peut plus dormir, même le dimanche.

Tentant, un dernier instant de me doudouné dans mes draps, je repense au minois du Malfoy assez troublé par Pansy… Je suis dans la merde, moi ! faut que je trouve quoi faire…

-Harry ! debout !  
M'enfin, c'est plus possible ça ! Maintenant les filles sont autorisées dans le dortoir mâle des Gryffondor ?? Où va le monde ?  
-Harry ! je sais que tu ne dors pas ! Viens, il faut que tu vois ça !   
-Gnnnn ? (c'est qui qui a cafté ?) quoi ? Ron fait sa choré en tenue et en public ?  
-Hein ??? de quoi tu parles ?  
-Laisse tomber, Herm', mais tu sauras bien un jour…  
Je fais signe à Hermione de sortir pendant que je me fringue… un peu de solitude bordel ! Bon, sont ou mes fringues ? rah, loin… sur chaise, loin… pas le goût…  
-Harry ! bouge toi !  
Bon, courage moi même, courage !  
Dans un élan de vigueur je chope mes affaires fugueuses et les enfile sans trop de mal. Je fais ça les yeux fermés d'habitude…  
Bon, voyons voir ce qui est siiii important pour qu'on me réveille à une heure aussi… tardive ? ('tin, déjà onze heures ?)…  
-Ha, bah quand même !  
Je cherche Ron des yeux, m'attendant à le voir vêtu de rose, mais non, il est juste assit dans un fauteuil… il tient une … merde ! (non, il ne tient pas une merde) …une lettre de… Draco…

Les filles rient, elles pouffent en me regardant…  
C'est quoi ce bordel ? (NDA : non, c'est un dortoir, pas un bordel)  
-Il se passe quoi ici ?  
-Ohh, Harry…une lettre de ton admirateur secret… me dit Ron d'une voix mielleuse et aigue en se levant et en me saluant à la manière des dames du 19e. Ce qu'il a l'air stupide quand il s'y met…  
Bon, c'est une lettre de Draco mais il ne l'a pas ouverte, et apparemment, il n'y a pas d'expéditeur, mais bon, le liseré vert serpent tout le tour c'est trop du genre inconnu ici…

-Alors Harry ! on drague du Serpent ??  
-Rigolez, rigolez tant que vous pouvez… si ça se trouve, cette lettre signe mon arrêt de mort… (NDA : expression trop conne : arrêt de mort ? Arrêt de vie, ou début de mort, la je veux bien ! )

-Mouais, j'y crois pas trop… moi je dis, c'est une lettre d'amour…

-Et pourquoi "admira_teur_" ?  
'Me dites pas qu'ils sont au courant pour mon homosexualité secrètement débridée et farouchement attachée à Drac' ??  
-Bha, je sais pas, hier on t'as vu parler avec Draco… 


End file.
